1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a package for purveying of individual servings of comestibles.
More specifically, this invention is directed to a duel compartment throwaway package for separately and sanitarily purveying two dissimilar comestibles, at least one of which is liquid. This invention is directed to an improved method of distributing Communion elements in religious sevices.
2. BRIEF DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
The beverage industry and the canning industry have been largely founded on the concept of small disposable containers in which to package their products. Containers of ceramic clay or glass, employing cork stoppers for example, were probably the earliest such packages used, and were of a size to provide a small number of servings as to a family or small group. Pharmacists, distillers, and vintners found such packaging to be economical enough for their products. Brewers and soft drink manufacturers required convenience containers of smaller individual serving size. The Ball Mason glass jar and closure system brought the concept to home canning use. Metal tins found use in commercial canning, however the inappropriate use of such tins for continued storage of the contents after the seal had been broken led to many cases of food poisoning. Protective coatings for the inside of such tins, and the use of chemical preservatives have made the metal can a very popular container.
The fast food industry fostered the development of individual packages for dry items like sugar, salt and pepper, and then moist items like catsup, mustard, and relish. Such packages helped to solve problems of convenience, sanitation, and serving size in an economical manner.
Many family restaurants have found the advantages of the individual creamer, and the individual jam/jelly server to be of particular value in their operations.
A dual compartment package for the vending of a snack-sized portion of cheese spread in a first sealed compartment, and crisp fresh crackers in a second sealed compartment has been marketed for some time. This package is formed of light gage sheet plastic, and the two compartments are closed by means of a single impervious cover sheet which is heat sealed to the package.
The problems of the fast food industry in handling small amounts of comestibles to large numbers of people have been faced for centuries by churches in the distribution of communion elements.